


By the Power of Eros!

by Itsmcdlove27, kalirastar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mind Manipulation, Sailor moon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmcdlove27/pseuds/Itsmcdlove27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirastar/pseuds/kalirastar
Summary: As Sailor Eros, Yuuri did his best to protect the people of his home town with his team mate Sailor Agape in the stupid skimpy outfits provided by their magical coach Celestino.Too bad his secret identity didn't do anything to help his school grades, but will his new replacement Math professor and Advisor, Professor Nikiforov be able to help?Or will Yuuri have more than what he can handle?This story is made with my new cowriter Itsmcdlove27 who doesn't have the account on this site just yet





	1. Chapter 1

Using his magical heels to twirl out of a swing of the monster’s claws, Yuuri internally thanked his yoga classes from his sister. Keeping an eye on his companion,fighting his own creature, Yuuri readied his attack, knowing he just had to find the monster’s weak spot. 

This week’s nightmarish creations looked like a polar bear mixed with a siberian tiger, blowing out arctic blasts of air. Freezing its victims before sucking the life out of them, Yuuri knew it had to be stopped at all costs. “Sailor Agape, I am going to line up for my attack!”

 

Before he could blink, Agape was right in front of him, looking completely annoyed by something. "You know you won't be able to do it. You're always messing it up and I'm the one who has to clean up after you. It'll be better if you just stay there and let the expert do the job." he could hear Agape's faint laugh, which was frustrating him. "Besides, I specifically asked you to leave any feline like creature for me. I'll be the one to deal with them."

Yuuri couldn’t help but feel frustrated by his arrogant teammate who likes to conveniently forget that they needed to work together. Their leader Celestino has reprimanded Sailor Agape for his attitude but good luck getting through to him. Honestly Sailor Agape, also known as Yurio, took every chance to show that he didn’t need a weakling like Yuuri. Was it so bad that he wanted to find a peaceful way to end the attacks, if only they could talk with the enemy. Sailor Agape only calls him a foolish pig and yells at him to get stronger.

Sailor Eros watched the monster finally fall to the ground with a garbled roar which trailed off into a airy whimper. With a smile on his face, Sailor Agape returned to look at him. "That's what I'm talking about, Sailor Eros, that's how you defeat a monster." Yuuri forced a smile at him, despite everything, he wanted to be friends with him.

"Let's go, then. We need to report what happened to Celestino." 

 

Both of them walked slowly through the silent night, the barely lit lights illuminated their path and, at the end of it, Celestino was waiting for their arrival. 

 

"The job's done." Sailor Agape said when they reached Celestino, who had a satisfied smile on his face, he wasn't surprised at the efficiency of his team. No matter what the enemy threw at them, they always won. 

"D... Don't you think that we can have a little break?" Yuuri asked, a little bit ashamed of himself for asking such a dumb question. Despite the looks he was given, Yuuri tried to stand up for himself and continued with a shaky voice. "I... I have an upcoming test and... I... It's... It's a really important test, it's worth 70% of my marks and I can't fail it." his face was as red as a tomato when Sailor Agape looked at him. If looks could kill, he was sure that he would be six feet under already. 

"Don't you think that all of us have important things to do?" Sailor Agape spat out, sounding irritated again because of him. "I have important things happening in our lives, but I don't complain." Walking up to him, inches away from his face with the most threatening expression he ever saw, his eyes burning with anger. "And you know why? Because, if we don't do this job, then no one else will." he made a pause. "and if no one does it, then all the people that we care about will be dead. Is that what you want? The people that you love dead?" 

Yuuri kept quiet thinking about his family and his friend Phichit… Sailor Agape was right, if they didn't protect them, then no one would.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri mumbled, already regretting his thoughtless, selfish words. He should have known better, considering what is on the line here.

Celestino gave a sigh as he looked at his warriors, debating if he needs to talk to Sailor Agape about his attitude towards Sailor Eros again. Deciding it was a lost battle, he just sighed and said. “Well the job is finished for tonight, you can all go home now. Thank you for your hard work.” S ailor Agape gave out a scoff and headed off in a direction of his house, clearly done with them.

Giving Sailor Agape a wave goodbye to his back, Yuuri suppressed a sigh and went to follow Celestino who took his animal form of a brown poodle. Watching his leader walk in front of him, Yuuri gave up a silent prayer that there won’t be any enemies for at least the next few nights so he could study. Releasing the magic that had clothed him in a skimpy parody of a school girl’s outfit and heels, Yuuri gave out a sigh of relief at the comfortable feel of his old trainers and sweat clothes enveloped his body.

Really their fighting outfits were like out of a pervert’s fantasy,tight sailor top combined with skimpy skirts along with a thankful addition of a dance belt underneath to keep them comfortable. It was no wonder people they saved thought they were girls. Adjusting the glasses that reappeared on his face, he was grateful the magic also cleaned them as well when they were magicked away for the transformation. At least his colors were black with silver trimmings while Sailor Agape was in white and blue grey.

Well he will get to bed tonight after an hour or two of studying and then he will worry about his other life another time.

__________________________________________________________________________

Watching from above quietly, the figure watched the fight come to its conclusion but his focus was more on the Sailor Scout in black. His moves were like a dancer, going from one monster to another without pause until the pale blonde chastised him and made him step back. With his view of the battle scene, he could clearly see the dark colored sailor’s attack were more direct, almost merciful without dragging it out as the other pale one like to toy with his enemy like a cat. 

Perhaps the Sailor in black had a soft heart and didn’t like to get into conflicts? Tilting his head, he wondered what the Scout would look like up close. Perhaps it was time to introduce himself, but first, he should learn more about the Scout first. Making sure to stay quiet, he ran across the buildings’ roof like a cat, following the young man to his home. Taking note of the school emblem on the hoodie the boy was wearing, he formed a plan before taking off after making sure the young man made it home safe.

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Jerking at the sound of his alarm going off, Yuuri sat upright and scrambled for his glasses on the stand next to him. Making sure not to kick his coach still sleeping peacefully on the bed, Yuuri hurried to gather his school materials together while doing his best not to trip himself getting his pants on. 

A quick look in the mirror, Yuuri double checked to make sure he was dressed somewhat nicely for when he hung out with his friend Phichit later. Thinking that he will pass muster, he went down the stairs followed by Celestino, wanting to make sure he can have time outside. His familiar could use the bathroom but they rather not have his parents accidentally find him in human form. 

After eating a quick breakfast, Yuuri made his way to the bus stop to get to the school. Seeing the group of people standing there made him give out a breath of relief that he hadn’t missed it. Unfortunately the driver has a nasty tendency to arrive early and take off before the times posted on the board.

Taking his place in the line up, he plugged in his headphones, drifting off in his own world looking around at the crowd when a man stepped up next to him. Looking up at the incidental brush of their arm next to each other, Yuuri turned his head to see the sheen of silver hair glimmering like moonlight attached to a face that could have come out of an magazine cover. He was pale with a patient look on his face as he waited for the bus as well. 

Yuuri could only gape at him as his heart began to beat loudly as he stared at the taller man, his breath caught as the stranger turned and looked down at him. The student was then mesmerized by the beautiful wintry colored eyes paired with an heart shaped smile gracing his lips. 

His face breaking out in a blush for his staring, Yuuri immediately tore his eyes away and looked down at the concrete on the ground. A warm chuckle filled his ears, making his blush deepen. Then there was a pale hand entering his line of vision coupled with a accented voice saying, “Hello there, I’m Victor Nikiforov, but you can call me Victor. What’s your name?”

Looking back up at that angelic face, Yuuri paused for a moment before cautiously reaching out his hand to take the pale one in his and choking out, “I I’m Yuuri Katsuki. Pleased to meet you.”

Victor smiled at him kindly before saying offhandedly while pointing at his bag, “I see that you are going to the University here, I’m heading there myself this morning. Are you a student there?” 

Swallowing a little at the way too handsome man greeting him, Yuuri nodded dumbly as the bus pulled up to the stop with a squeal of the old brakes, bringing the vehicle to a grinding halt in front of them. As the group began to file onto the bus, Victor continued to smile at him before saying, “Here’s our ride, sit with me. I’m new to the area and I bet you know where the best restaurants are.” 

Not letting him even think of refusing, Yuuri let himself get herded on the bus and automatically took the first empty seat and was soon pinned in with Victor sitting right next to him. Feeling a playful nudge to his shoulder, he turned to look at Victor who gave him another heart shaped smile before asking, “Where do you like to eat at?”

 

Knowing that his newfound companion was waiting for an answer, Yuuri took a breath to calm down before saying, “Well my family runs the hot springs inn,Yutopia on the west side of town, my mom’s Katsudon is the best in town. Perhaps you can come by to try it sometime?” Immediately he kicked himself, he barely knew the guy and was so swept away by his good looks he told him essentially where he lived. This guy could be a murderer for all he knew.

Victor just clapped his hands together softly before exclaiming, “A Hot Springs! I have been dying to try out that part of the culture here! I would be honored to come to your family’s inn. Do they accept dogs? I have a brown standard poodle named Makkachin. He’s is a sweetheart and loves everyone.”

“You have a poodle?? So do I, his name is Celestino. My parents love dogs and they won’t mind having your pup come visit as long as he is housebroken.” Yuuri answered, put a bit more at ease at his feeling that anyone who has a dog couldn’t be all bad. On the way to the University they shared pictures of their dogs and fun stories about them. Yuuri did lie a little about Celestino a little, but who would believe he was a magical dog that produces wands and can transform into a ponytailed man with a sailor suit with mini skirt?

 

Soon enough the bus came to a stop in front of the school, making Yuuri sad that he would be saying goodbye to someone so handsome but anymore contact and he could possibly self combust. 

“Ahh, here is our stop, I wish we can stay and talk longer but I must get going. I shall see you around Yuuri.” Victor said with a put upon sigh as he put his phone with the photos of Makkachin away, Yuuri only could get give him a goodbye wave. Oh Phichit will smack him long side the head for not getting the handsome man’s number, but he may see him again around the campus.

Watching his newfound companion making his way through the crowd, drawing attention from the tired students in his wake. With an unconscious smile on his face, Yuuri didn’t notice his friend coming up to him and pulling him into a one armed hug. Thrown out of his daydream, Yuuri turned to his friend who had a mischievous look on his face as he looked at Victor’s figure before bringing his eyes back to his friend.

“A new friend of yours?” Phichit asked with an innocent tone as Yuuri tried to suppress his blush but failed miserably much to his friend’s amusement. “Oh my sweet cinnamon roll of a friend has felt the pierce of cupid’s arrow!” Phichit teased softly so the silver haired man couldn’t hear him. Turning to cup his friend’s face, the excitable Thai leaned close to ask earnestly, “Please tell me you got his number!” 

Doing his best to shake his head despite the hold his excitable friend had on his cheeks, Yuuri heard his friend give out a low sigh before giving him a look of pity.

“Hmm, no harm done. Besides I need to check him out to make sure he is ok for you can hang out with. Be aware my friend, the wolves can smile more pretty than the sheep can.” Phichit warned his friend with a mock serious face before smiling and proceeded to drag his friend to their first class. 

His cheeks still pink as they sat at their seats in Physics class, he waited for Professor Feltsman to come in terrorize them possibly with another pop quiz. Letting out a low sigh, Yuuri hurried to get his battered laptop out with his notebook and pencil, praying his session with quizlet helped him to remember the formulas. 

“Do you think Professor Feltman will take it easy on us today? We just came off a three day vacation, there is no possible way that he expects us to remember Thursday’s lesson, right?” Phichit asked with a sigh as he looked at his friend who sadly shook his head at him.

“No I don’t think we will be that lucky.” Yuuri replied as he gave his friend a look of pity, waiting to see their grumpy professor. 

Before Phichit could give out a low cry of dismay, a familiar figure came into the room with a flourish, giving everyone a heart shaped smile before saying, “Hello everyone! I am your new teacher for this class. I’m afraid Professor Feltsman is not able to continue the course for now. But don’t worry he is fine, just taking a rest. I am Professor Nikiforov and I look forward to getting to know all of you!”

“Now, I’ve checked Professor Feltsman notes and I see where you are all at. But for me to find out where we are strong or weak in, I will be handing out a quiz. Now don’t groan, this isn’t tested but a gauge of what your abilities lie in. Now who should hand them out for me?” Victor mused as a few of the girls began waving their hands frantically to get his attention, obviously wanting to score points with a young, hot teacher. As his eyes fell on Yuuri, he smiled and said, “Yuuri, how about you hand them out for me?”

Thrown off by his teacher’s move to have him pass the papers, Yuuri immediately stood up and went to get them while ignoring the knowing happy look on his friend’s face. Doing his best to suppress the blush in his cheeks, he handed out the quizzes to his classmates as quickly as possible before scurrying back into his seat. 

Focusing his attention on the paper in front of him, Yuuri internally cried that the problems were not easy by any stretch of the means. Biting his lower lip, Yuuri forged ahead and did his best to do the problems presented even though he felt like a kid facing math for the first time.

By the end of the class, Yuuri was still struggling with the last problem on the sheet, only looking up to feel a gentle hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was Phichit, he looked up to say that he would be done in a moment, but the words froze in his throat as he saw Professor Nikiforov standing in front of him. 

“Umm, yes Sir?” Yuuri asked as the Professor tsked at him before saying, “You can call me Professor or when we are alone, Victor. I see you are having trouble with the quiz. The rest of your classmates have left and I thought I would see if I can help you out if you have time.” 

Looking around to see that yes they were alone, Yuuri’s unhelpful mind wondered if those lips felt as soft as they looked. Internally wrenching his brain out of its trajectory to focus on what his Professor was saying.

Licking his lips nervously, Yuuri quickly said with a trace of embarrassment , “No I have a free period now. I’m afraid that I am not really that great in this subject.” 

“Here, let’s go to my office, I think another class is going to come in here next. Follow me and bring your stuff, I have taken over your prior teacher’s office and I can demonstrate some of the theories on the board in there.” Victor directed to his young student who scrambled to push everything back into his backpack, internally excited to be spending some more one on one time with his Professor for help. And if he can admit to himself, for other reasons that he wasn’t willing to admit yet.

Going into the office, Yuuri was thrown off by the disarray in there, it looked like there was a struggle or something in there, but Victor motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. Sitting on the end of the couch closest to the door, Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat when his professor sat right next to him. Sure it wasn’t thigh to thigh but close enough to smell his cologne which reminded him of a wintry pine forest. 

It took a bit of effort but Yuuri managed to focus on what Victor was saying to start getting hang of the complex physics problems. Just as they were finishing the last problem, Yuuri’s phone buzzed with a text from Phichit. His Professor allowed him to check to see that lunch had started and his friend was looking for him.

“I’m sorry Professor Nikiforov, I have to go. My friend is looking for me. Thank you so much for taking the time to explain this to me.” Yuuri said as he handed the quiz over as Victor gave him another smile before excusing him. 

Leaving the office, Yuuri counted his blessings that his teacher was so awesome, kind, and patient. The Professor could read from the dictionary and he would hang on every word. Mindlessly picking up the phone as it buzzed again, Yuuri quickly typed out a response that he would meet Phichit at their usual spot again by the fountain. 

Grabbing a tray of General Tso’s chicken and a drink, Yuuri hurried to meet his friend but his steps slowed down when he saw his friend was with Yurio. Something tells him this wouldn’t be a nice lunch with Phichit.

Smiling at Phichit, Yuuri cautiously took his spot opposite them at the table before apologizing, “Sorry Phichit, I was with Professor Nikiforov, he was helping me with the calculus problems.”

Phichit just nodded with a smile, looking at Yurio who looked like he wanted to laugh at him.  
"I really do hope that you took advantage of your time together." he winked, making Yuuri turn completely red while Yurio just laughed.

"He's totally in love with him. Who would have thought? Katsudon falling in love with his foreign physics teacher! This is a gossip totally worth spreading around, don't you think?" Yurio turned to look at Phichit with an evil smile plastered on his face. 

“NO! Please. I am just happy to have him as a teacher, that’s all. He is probably straight.” Yuuri said as he tried to stop Yurio from cruelly spreading the rumor. He would absolutely die if his teacher gave him a look of pity if he thought he was harboring feelings for him. Giving his biggest puppy dog eyes, Yuuri hoped it would save him from the future ridicule from his classmates, or worse, roped into a fan club with rabid hormonal girls. Honestly it was criminal to look that good while being a professor. 

 

"Well, personally, I would love to see what the outcome of that would be." Yurio said while taking a bite of his food. "Don't you think, Phichit?" he looked at Phichit again, who was just smiling nonstop at the thought of his best friend finally being happy and enjoying life.

"In my opinion..." before Phichit could finish his sentence, the sound of an explosion followed by the ground shaking like an earthquake interrupted him.

With the sound of the blast, Yuuri and Yurio gave each a serious look before getting up from the table. “Phichit we better get out of here! I am going to find a phone to call the police, you get out of here.” His friend protested a little but seeing the firm look in Yuuri’s eyes made him start hurrying towards the exit. 

Transforming in the bathrooms was demeaning but it was thankfully empty, allowing them to use their magic. Sailor Eros hurried out as soon as their costumes and eye masks were firmly in place. Joined by his teammate, Yuuri saw his Professor trying to herd his classmates out of the courtyard entrance. Immediately he started to take a step towards his direction to help but a pinching grip of Sailor Agape’s hold and a hiss to remind him to focus on finding the enemy. 

Pausing for a moment, Yuuri bit his lower lip but nodded, reluctantly turning away and went to find whatever is attacking and destroy it.

A low humming echoed through the walls of the now empty cafeteria, a song that was completely unknown to the trio managed to get their attention and soon, their eyes focused on a man with a dark colored suit that was ornamented with shining stones.

"Who does this guy thinks he is?" Sailor Agape asked completely puzzled. Yuuri could only shrug as he looked at the young dark haired man in way too much makeup.

"Who do I think I am? Who do I think I am?!" his voice sounded offended. "I" he emphasized the letter. "Am Georgi, Georgi the Black Ice Witch. And I am here to defeat the three of you, sorry looking guys."

Agape laughed out loud. "What a fucking retard. Not only your name is the worst name for a villain, you also think that you can defeat us?"

"Darling, I don't think so. I know so!" with a smirk on his dark colored lips, Georgi raised his hand and commanded his beast to attack them.

As soon as Agape saw the monster, he lost interest. If it wasn't going to be a feline type, he was most likely not going to waste his precious time on it.

Getting his wand out, Yuuri moved to get out of the creature’s rush at them, honestly it looked like a cross between a rhino and a bull with the horns on his head and nose and covered with dark coarse looking hair. As it rushed by, the overwhelming smell of musk permeated the air making Yuuri choke and gag. 

“Oh god this smells worse than my sister’s cooking!” Yuuri managed to cough out. Focusing on the creature turning for another head on rush, Yuuri activated the magical skates on his feet, feeling his power glow within the wand, he summoned a sword of ice, hoping to end this quickly.

“By the Power of Eros, I will defeat you!” Yuuri swore as the creature paused to guffaw at his stance. Readying himself, Yuuri waited for the creature to make its move, a flash of silver in his side vision drew his attention for a deadly split second. Only the sound of the roar pulled him back into the moment and managed to get out of the way.

While Sailor Eros was busy trying to get rid of the creature, Sailor Agape was waltzing around the place trying to be safe from the disgusting smell that the thing was emanating and trying to get a good look at who the enemy was. With a closer inspection, the man not only had his lips painted black, but he had eyeshadow on and it was the same color. He rolled his eyes, he should actually be called “Georgi, the Black Drama Bitch”.

Georgi was smirking at the scene that was unfolding in front of him, his creature was going to be the one. He knew his baby was going to be the one to put an end to that Sailor duo. Suddenly, a reflection of the light around the corner of his eye caught his attention. The blonde Sailor was trying to get close.

“I know you want a piece of this, but you won’t be able to have me.” Georgi said just as the long furry tail of the monster hit Sailor Agape. A sigh escaped his lips. “Such a waste of beauty… You could be doing so much more and yet… here you are, wasting your life on ruining my plans.”

Slightly disgusted, Sailor Agape got up. He had to be more careful if he wanted to defeat this guy. 

 

Readying his ice sword, Yuuri blocked off what was happening around him and charged headfirst at the creature, dodging the energy blasts as he focused on gaining speed, if he was faster than the monster, it couldn’t hit him. Bringing the sword forward, he jumped to avoid the claws and with both hands holding tightly onto to the hilt, brought the blade down straight into the creature’s forehead, with the tip of the blade reappearing out the underside of the monster’s jaw. 

Wrinkling his nose at the close up odor of the foul thing, Yuuri said a internal little prayer for the creature’s spirit, hoping that it found peace as it collapsed in front of him. Avoiding the sharp tips of the horns sticking out of its head, he carefully pulled his sword free and focused on it turning back into the wand. Then another flash of silver caught his eyes, turning to see a bit of a silver cloth disappear over the corner of the roof. Before he could investigate further, his attention was pulled away by their enemies’ dramatic cries over its creature being destroyed.

With eyes opened wide, Georgi fell to his knees. His hands were on his head and he seemed surprised that the two brats were powerful enough to defeat him. 

A low laugh escaped his lips and, as the seconds passed, it became evident that he was actually crying. “What…? How…? You're… You're nothing but… nothing but amateurs! How could you defeat me so easily?” he looked up, facing Sailor Agape, who was the closest to him. His face was covered in dark tears, his eyeshadow dripping and falling into the ground.

Agape rolled his eyes, suddenly feeling even more disappointed. Not only the creature wasn’t good enough for him, this guy wasn’t a good enough of an enemy for him either.

“He will punish me for this.” Georgi moaned as he got up and took ahold of a nearby table, his knuckles turning white. “He’ll make me suffer. I promised him that I would win. I promised him that I would destroy you!” he whispered, too focused on his monologue to care about the outside world.

“Hey!” Agape tried to call his attention, he didn’t listen. “Hey, you! Dramatic bitch! Are you listening?” but the man kept talking to himself, so Sailor Agape stomped up to him. “I’m talking to you!” Not getting a response, Sailor Agape punched him on the face with all his strength, knocking the villain to the ground. Then, he tried to attack him with his special wind attack. Surprisingly, what seemed like a force field stopped his attack, making all of the papers that were thrown around the place fly into a corner far away from all of them.

Georgi let out a loud gasp, cupping his precious cheek from the hit, suddenly realizing that he was still on enemy ground and that there was nothing left for him to fight with. Jumping back up, he regained control, smiled and walked away, not before blowing a kiss towards the blonde with braided hair, who gave him a disgusted look.

Once the villain reached the door, he raised his arm and, with a poor attempt, he gave out a diabolical laugh like he wasn’t just defeated. Then, he dropped something from his hand and a big smokescreen formed between them and him. When the black smoke cleared, the Black Ice Witch had vanished. “Look at him.” Sailor Agape mumbled angrily. “He has even proved that he’s a coward, running away like that…”

“I just wish I knew why he was attacking innocent people.” Yuuri wondered, wishing that they hadn’t had to fight at all. Then there was the mysterious flash of silver, was there someone else looking in on their fights? Possibly it could be a reporter with a camera flash, they had to be careful not to get their secret identities blown.

____________________________________________________________________________

Frowning a bit from the fight scene, he noticed the blonde sailor scout decided to let his partner to do all of the work in fighting that creature. Instead the scout decided to go after the main enemy without backup whatsoever. At least his favorite Sailor wasn’t harmed, but he may have to make an appearance and soon. Even though he needs to keep his identity a secret, he felt a stronger urge to protect that Sailor Scout. If his teammate wasn’t going to be there for his sailor, then it was up to himself to step in now. __________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a deep breath with no one in the area, Yuuri released the magic holding his transformation as his team mate did the same. As Yurio went off cursing, Yuuri could only wonder what the silver flash was. Also why did Georgi the Black Ice Witch attack humans while looking human himself. Perhaps he can try to talk to the enemy before Sailor Agape tries to attack him, perhaps they can talk about peace?

Giving out a low sigh, Yuuri promised himself to try to talk to Yurio about holding back until he can talk to Georgi and see if they can work something out. Perhaps he could get his creatures to hunt criminals or at the prisons instead if they needed human energy. Or better yet, only drain human volunteers a little bit and pay them afterwards, like a blood drive. 

Meeting back up with Phichit afterwards, his friend made sure he was ok before pulling him into a hug while demanding that he never pull that again. The good news though, his school shut down for a week as the government agents came in and began examining the creature’s corpse. They gave all of the students and teachers forms to not speak of the event and had them sit down for one on one questioning about the events. 

Yuuri was personally thankful that he would have a week off and now he can focus on studying for his tests as long as nothing else pops up. Holed up in his room the day after the incident at the school, Yuuri was practicing and rewriting problems in his notebook from his various classes while listening to music on his headphones. A knock on the door startled him out of his studious headspace, making him jerk and pull the headphones off. 

Going to the door of his bedroom, Yuuri gave a smile to his older sister Mari who was looking more troubled and a bit frazzled while holding some towels in her hands. 

“Hey bro, sorry to bug you but with the convention in town, our hands are really full. Could you please run these towels and robe to room 3? I have a room of businessmen to take care of. Please?” Mari said with an hopeful look in her eyes, staring at her brother like he could solve world hunger. 

Giving his sister a nod, Yuuri took the pile of linen from his sibling before making his way down to the room in question. His homework was important, but not so important as to risk his family’s livelihood for it though. 

Making his way to room 3, Yuuri could hear the drunk singing of the business men down the hall, hoping that their other guests are not going to complain due to the noise. Smiling a bit at the lewd drinking song starting to fill the air, Yuuri continued his way down the hall to the other side of the inn where the room was located, it must have been a pretty wealthy person to get room and part of the spring for themselves. Hopefully they are also generous in tipping or reviewing as well. 

Finally at his destination, Yuuri politely knocked at the door and said, “I have brought fresh towels and a robe for you. Would you like me to set them down in front of the door?”

After a moment, Yuuri heard a muffled, “One moment.”, from behind the door, so he waited patiently and put on a polite smile as the door began to open. 

The next thing he knew, he was on his back on the floor and there was a standard size brown poodle licking at his face as someone began saying something in unfamiliar words before switching to his language to apologize. 

 

“I’m really sorry! Makkachin, get inside.” the man instructed softly as the dog followed his orders. Once the adorable dog’s face wasn’t in the way, he saw standing right in front of him, with nothing but a pair of really tight black boxers, was none other than his professor, Victor Nikiforov.

His eyes, that were focused on his very athletic figure, were wide open as his cheeks began to turn a crimson color. He could only stare as Victor kneeled in front of him, offering him his hand so he could get up. Shaking slightly, he took it and got up, picking up the towels and robe and handing them to him without looking at him in the eyes.

“Thank you very much.” Victor said with a smile on his face. “You can come in, I don’t mind the company.” he offered, Yuuri’s eyes opening even more. His inner thoughts running wild at the thought of being in the same room as his very underdressed teacher tantalizing his senses. 

Instead of accepting, Yuuri instead stammered out while staring at the floor, “Oh well, you see I am studying... Yes studying for the final in your class last week and I don’t want to impose…” 

 

“Well…” Victor said offhandedly as he leaned over to pet Makkachin’s head, making the poodle relax and closed his eyes in happiness. “If you need help, Makkachin and I would love to be of assistance to you.”

Yuuri’s heart beating faster, he shook his head while replying. “No, Please, you don’t have to take time from your vacation to help me.” he was pretty sure that, if his teacher took time away to help him, not only he was going to be really nervous and not focus on what he had to remember, but he would also feel extremely guilty about it. 

“Nonsense, I know you have been struggling with my class. I’ve checked your past grades and to be frank, I think you can benefit more from a one on one approach. I want to make sure that you are getting a firm grasp of the material. I am also talented in other subjects if you are having trouble with the other courses you are taking. I am not only a teacher, I am also your advisor for your program since Professor Feltsman is no longer able to provide help. Did you know that?” Victor said straightening up and giving Yuuri his trademarked, heart shaped smile as Yuuri only shook his head in response. 

“Um, ok.” Yuuri said as his soul died a little on the inside as the points connected that Professor Nikiforov would have access to all of his grades as an advisor. He was doing ok in some classes but the other ones, he has been on the thin line between a pass and a fail. Honestly with his nights taken up with fighting strange creatures bent on sucking the life force out of people, perhaps he should take his teacher’s help.

But first.

“Not to sound weird, but could you put some clothes on? It can get chilly here at the inn.” Yuuri asked gently as his inner pervert lamented at the loss of eye candy. There was no way he could focus on his school work with that body on display. 

“Hmm, it’s much colder where I am from but I will slip on the robe your inn provides. Then maybe when we are done, we can both benefit from using the onsen. It’s important to take the time to relax after working hard.” Victor said matter of factly as he placed the towels in his room and began slipping on the green robe in front of Yuuri who was still looking away. 

 

Once his teacher was dressed, Yuuri began to lead his professor to his bedroom, passing the drunk businessman’s room with the air filling with yet another lewd drinking song. Soon enough they made it to his room, opening the door, Yuuri came face to face with Celestino, thankfully in poodle form giving him a judging look. 

“Ohhh, he looks just like Makkachin, come here puppy.” Victor exclaimed as he began making kissing sounds at a very not amused poodle staring at his outstretched hand. Instead sniffing at the hand, Celestino all but glared at Victor and gave out a low warning growl instead. Taking the hint, Victor pulled his hand back with a frown before turning towards Yuuri and said, “I guess your puppy doesn’t like me too much. Hopefully after I spend some time with you, he will warm up to me.” 

Giving his Coach a look, Yuuri couldn’t understand why he was growling at Victor, normally he played up the image of a friendly dog to the inn’s visitors and his family. “Normally he is friendly towards everyone, maybe he isn’t feeling well.” Yuuri offered awkwardly as he tried to excuse his ‘dog’s’ antisocial behavior. 

“Don’t worry, now let’s get started, show me what you are working on.” Victor instructed as Yuuri took a seat at his desk as his teacher started to come close to get his study sheets together. Over the next hour as Victor showed him example equations and steps to solve them, Celestino didn’t take his eyes off him once and would growl at every innocent touch Victor made to his arm or shoulder.

Victor only laughed and teased him about his vigilant chaperone and teased, “Did your parents train your dog?” 

As the sun set, Yuuri was able to get out of Victor’s offer to join him in the onsen, especially with the judgemental look Celestino was giving him. Bidding his Professor a good night, Yuuri shut the door and they both listened for the steps to fade before Celestino transformed into his human form, short skirt and all with a stern disproving look on his face.

Sighing, Celestino shook his head. Yuuri could feel that he wasn’t angry at him, just disappointed at what had happened. “Who was that guy?” his voice sounded a lot like when his parents reprimanded him in high school for not focusing enough on passing his tests.

“He’s just my teacher.” Yuuri answered and sat down in front of the man, not looking at him in the eyes.

“Hmm… Something’s odd about him.” his face looked troubled for a second before he spoke again, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell between the two of them. “I think that he has some other intentions in mind. He didn’t seem like your normal everyday professor.” his expression now looked like he was deep in thought, debating with himself.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yuuri sounded a little bit angry at the accusations that his coach was throwing around.

“All that I’m saying is that we… you should be more careful around him, you don’t truly know what his intentions with you are, Yuuri.” although his words sounded wise, Yuuri was blinded by his naivety and his feelings for the silver haired man.

“Really? Is that what you’re saying?” he asked in disbelief. “Because it sounds to me like you’re just trying to stop me from having a normal life. Is that what you want? What your plans were all along? To just have me and Yurio fighting the monsters, that you’re so afraid to fight, for the rest of our lives? Are we not allowed to enjoy the little time off that we have?”

Before Celestino could counter-argue his vision of his plans for the Sailor team, something in Yuuri’s demeanor changed. He got up and walked up to his desk only to finish his revision.

“Yuuri, I’m not saying that you shouldn’t have a life, all that I’m saying is that…” Yuuri stopped what he was doing while Celestino was still talking. Not caring if the man was finished or not, he grabbed his headphones and pressed play, turning the volume up as high as he could. It was his way of making the man shut up, it was the way in which he showed him that he was going to give him the silent treatment until he could forget about what he had told him and his suspicions about Victor. 

Victor Nikiforov was just a college teacher. Nothing more and nothing less, why was Celestino so worried about the man’s intentions anyways? After all, his teacher only wanted to help him pass his classes, there was no way someone as handsome and accomplished would be interested in him anyways.

____________________________________________________________________________

The man was walking back and forth in the poorly lighted room, in front of him, another man was kneeling, begging for forgiveness.

"Please, please." his hands were together and it looked like he was praying. "I'm begging you, please! Have mercy on this hard working and loyal servant of yours." his black make up was, again, running through his face.

"Ha." the man dryly laughed at what he saw as a pathetic excuse for a servant, but he had to settle with him. "You? Hard working? You've messed up for the... What? Eighth time since I allowed you to be here? You should be grateful that I'm allowing you to live longer than you should!" he was completely angry at him.

"But General JJ..." he tried.

"No!” JJ interrupted his pleas. “I won't hear your excuses anymore. I'm going to give you a deadline here, Georgi. You either win against them, no need to kill them, just out power them and prove that you're not a good for nothing, or I'll be the one to personally finish you. Am I clear?"

For a second, silence filled the room. Georgi stopped crying as he looked up at his merciful General and nodded repeatedly.

"Yes. Yes, of course I will, my General." Georgi answered. 

In the shadows, a person was smirking wickedly, looking at the exchange between the Black Ice Witch and his superior. 

His long hair was tied, but that didn't stop it from moving slowly with the wind. 

The smirk grew into a full creepy smile and finished into a loud laugh, catching the attention of both men, who turned around to look at him. 

"Aren't you being too harsh on the poor minion?" the man in the shadows asked.

"Black Ice Prince." General JJ greeted with a nod of his head. 

"General JJ." he answered and turned his head to look intensely at Georgi, who was shaking in fear at the mention of his name. "And who you might be?" his voice was soft and kind, but Georgi had heard the rumors of what kind of man he was. He wasn't going to be fooled by his gentle act. 

"My name's Georgi, Georgi the Black Ice Witch." he got up immediately, the Black Ice Prince's eyes looking up and down at his figure. 

"Yes, I have heard of you." he was frowning and Georgi tensed even more. 

"You... You have?" his eyes were open in surprise, never in a million years he would have thought that the Black Ice Prince would know who he was. 

Georgi was about to kneel again and beg for forgiveness when the long haired man began to speak again. 

"Yes, you're in charge of destroying the Sailor team, aren't you?" Georgi nodded and the Prince smiled. "I do wish you good luck. I heard they aren't that easy to defeat." he turned around to leave, but stopped right in front of JJ. "And don't be too harsh on the witch, will you? If he doesn't succeed, find a more merciful way of dealing with it." he requested before disappearing, leaving the two alone again.   
____________________________________________________________________________

After a long night suffering from his cruel mind playing the image of his professor’s body over and over along with his heart shaped smile and smooth, accented voice, Yuuri was given a mortifying wake up in sticky sheets. Moving to ease Celestino off the end of the bed, Yuuri could feel his skin on his face heat up in a blush at the evidence of his hormonal dreams.

Not meeting Celestino’s eyes, Yuuri scrambled to wash his sheets and pajamas, wishing he had more privacy. Yurio cannot keep their team leader at his place due to pet restrictions and it would look odd to his family if he didn’t let his pet sleep with him in his room. So he was stuck, at least his coach didn’t talk or remind him of his activities. 

Opening the door, and taking a step, Yuuri felt something like paper crinkle under his foot. Seeing what it was, Yuuri picked it up and saw it was a message from his teacher. It read-

“Morning Yuuri, due to unforeseen circumstances, I had to leave early but here is my number so you can ask me questions or we can arrange another study session. Have a good week and I will see you soon.”

Victor”

Seeing the phone number listed on the paper, Yuuri could not help the smile that spread across his face, a part of him melting at how kind his professor was. He could give him a call when he starts working with his study materials. That way his leader won’t get bent out of shape and he will be able to get help with his work. Now to get these sheets cleaned.  
____________________________________________________________________________

 

A faint noise in the distance woke him up, it was still dark outside and Yurio was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. The alarm clock that was on his nightstand marked in big, red numbers "4:57 A.M.". 

With a sigh, he got up, immediately greeted by a ball of black and white fur that was meowing from his desk. As soon as he saw his cat looking at him innocently sitting on top of his half unfinished homework, he smiled. He couldn't be mad at the innocent feline for too long even if he wanted to. 

"Hey, Potya." he grabbed the purring cat and began petting its head. 

Although he was usually in a bad mood and rude to everyone to the point where they thought he was heartless, he was really fond of that cat. He felt that there was a bond, a friendship between the two of them. 

He remembered the day that his, now deceased, mother had brought it to the house. He was really young, around six years old, and couldn't quite comprehend what was the purpose of the pet. But soon, he realized that he was attached to it and when his mother passed away, his cat seemed to be with him almost at all times, sensing the sadness that he was feeling. 

"Are you hungry? Is that why you're waking me up at almost five in the morning?" the cat meowed in response so, with a smile, he left the animal on the carpeted floor and walked up to the kitchen to look for the food.

Full of love for its owner, Potya followed him and walked between his legs, happy that he was giving it his undivided attention. 

"There you go." Yurio said as he left the bowl of freshly served food next to the cat and immediately turned to make himself a pot of coffee to wake himself up a little more. He had a busy day ahead of himself. 

"You'll be left alone today until after I finish that nightmarish essay." he told the feline as if the animal were to turn to him and answer. He wasn't sure why, but talking to Potya comforted him sometimes. 

The coffee maker beeped and he served himself a mug before saying to himself. "I'll go check on grandpa, it's been a while since I saw him and he must be worried sick about me." Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he looked like a little boy. "Ohh... I do hope we can make some pirozhki!" 

Feeling more energetic from the thought of his beloved pirozhki than from the coffee, he went back to his room, ready to finish the essay as soon as possible, no matter what. 

 

It took him a few hours to get it done, but by the time he was finished, he could go pay his grandfather a visit and, hopefully, make some pirozhki with him, relax for a while and forget about his messed up life. 

He knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds, then he saw his grandpa and gave him a warm smile. 

"Yurochka!" his grandfather greeted him with excitement at the sudden visit. 

"Grandpa!" he hugged him tightly, it had, indeed, been a while since the last time he had been there. 

"Please, come in! And tell me what you've been up to!" 

Yurio walked inside the house he used to live in feeling suddenly self-conscious. His grandfather couldn't ever find out that he fought the evil in a sailor uniform, guided by a magical man that could turn into a dog and that that was all he seemed to be doing with his life at the moment. 

"Well, I've been busy with college." he hoped that it would be enough for the kind man. 

"Busy with college, eh?" he smirked and then winked at him. "So you've finally got a girlfriend." 

Yurio's face turned crimson in a second. "No, no. Please, it's nothing like that." his nervousness could be heard from a mile away. "I was thinking... Could we make some pirozhki, like when I was little?"

Taken aback by his grandson's sudden request, his expression softened and his smile was warm. 

"You still haven't learned yourself?" he laughed, but Yurio knew that he wasn't mocking him for his lack of skill. "Of course, let's go to the kitchen. I'll teach you again how to make them." 

"Thank you." Yurio answered as he followed his grandfather to the kitchen, ready to relax for the first time in what seemed like forever.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking over his paperwork, Victor sadly tsked at the student sitting in front of him giving him the biggest cinnamon eyes begging for assistance. Giving the student a sad look, Victor took a deep breath and said sadly, “I am sorry Yuuri, but your test results are abysmal. What do you have to say for yourself. Did you not pay attention during our study sessions?” Rolling his neck, he strolled to the door and locked it before turning his attention to the innocent student sitting there, “Now I can offer some extra credit but it has to be secret since you are my favorite student. If you will do this extra credit, you will pass the course. Are you willing to do what it takes to pass my class?”

“But of course I will Profess…” Yuuri started to say as Victor’s finger pressed against his lips, stopping him in mid speech as Victor tsked again before saying huskily before pulling his finger away, “Remember, it’s Victor when we are alone together.” 

“Yes sir, I mean Victor.” Yuuri stammered out with his cheeks blushing as Victor pulled him up into a standing position before backing him towards his desk, prompting him to take a seat on it. “Now remember, this is our little secret. Do you promise?” Victor all but purred as his wintry blue eyes traveled over Yuuri’s baggy shirt and jeans hiding his student’s fit body. 

“I promise Victor.” Yuuri said quietly as he smiled at his professor leaning close, reaching out to grab his tie to pull him closer to purr sultrily, “My lips are sealed.” 

Then a buzzing sound jerked him out of the precious dream, in vain he slapped the alarm to shut it off as he tried to recapture his dream of Yuuri. Letting out a frustrated growl at the interruption, Victor reminded himself that he had things to do today and none of it involves seducing his student. No he had a stupid teacher’s meeting to go, now to get on with the day and leave the dreams for the night.  
__________________________________________________________________________

 

By the time Yuuri went back into his room, Celestino was in his human form with his arms crossed waiting for his arrival.

"Good morning, Yuuri." Yuuri suddenly turned red, filled with nervousness. Was Celestino going to mention something that he might have said or done while he was asleep last night? Did he do something embarrassing while sleeping? 

Avoiding any kind of eye contact, Yuuri silently closed his door behind him and sat on his desk chair.

"Please, I don't want to fight. I just want to tell you that I am sorry about the other day." Yuuri looked up at the man, his face was serious but his eyes were full of sympathy. With a sigh, he spoke again. "I know I might have overstepped my boundaries with you after your teacher showed up. But you have to understand, you're not the first person to fall in love with someone who's not in possession of magical powers and that, sometimes, can end up terribly wrong."

Yuuri looked up, suddenly feeling guilty for ignoring the man after his little tantrum. He could see the pain in his features and that made him feel worse.

"Did it happened before?" his voice was hoarse as he questioned him about it.

"Yes, to many people before you. Different kinds of heartbreak fell upon different people. Some had to witness the death of their significant other, others had to deal with their secret coming out... Some even died and left their significant other behind. I know exactly how you're feeling right now, Yuuri." Celestino got up from the bed and up a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "I don't want to control your life, I want you to live a long and happy life. But, sometimes, the things we have to do can hurt people around us and we have to be careful. All I want is for you to be a little more careful when you are making decisions." he smiled warmly at Yuuri, as if trying to reassure that, as long as he thought things carefully, everything was going to be fine.

"I am sorry, Celestino." he said, finally breaking down and hugging the man feeling awful for thinking so badly about him. Honestly his coach was just looking out for him, but he was still going to take his teacher’s help with his studies, maybe with his teacher in more clothing at least.

For the next few days, Yuuri worked on studying for his tests, relieved for a lull in attacks. Hopefully the enemy will hold off until after he was done with the tests. Well he can dream anyways. When Celestino left to do his errands and search for any information on their enemy, Yuuri would shamelessly use that time to call Professor Nikiforov for help with his studies in his classes. He would worry that his teacher would get sick of his calls but his patient Advisor was always ready and willing to help him with his work. 

Soon all he had left on homework was a ten page paper on mental illnesses for Psychology class, he has been able to get it all written. Giving himself a pat on the back for getting it finished, Yuuri now just needed another pair of eyes to look it over for any errors he might have written. 

Picking up the phone, Yuuri eagerly texted his teacher to ask if he would look over his work. It didn’t take too long before he got a smile emoji along with a winking one. Offering to send it via email, his teacher asked to meet up in the library on campus instead since his computer was being repaired. Immediately typing out a yes, Yuuri was giving another smile emoji along with a ‘See you there Yuuri!’.

Collecting his laptop and shoving it in his book bag, Yuuri was eager to see his teacher again. Those wintry blue eyes sparkling as he demonstrated the problems, his smooth accented voice as he described the steps to answering a problem, and his beautiful warm smile when Yuuri was able to solve the equation, it was all around better than just texting his teacher. If he was going to be honest with himself, he was more than in with just a crush. 

Smiling ruefully, Yuuri knew it would only be a one sided affair, Professor Nikiforov was just one of those rare perfect people who could have their pick of the best. And with Phichit’s showing him the large forum of student fans online, Yuuri knew there was a fierce competition for his teacher’s time. 

Honestly, Yuuri knew that his Advisor only spent so much time with him was due to his grades. Still he was going to enjoy the time he had with him and push his own heart aside, anything further would lead to heartache.

Leaving a note for his coach about where he went, Yuuri headed out the door and out into the sunlight with an excitement he couldn't quell for the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Showing up at the library, Yuuri was happy to see his teacher with sunglasses and a bespoke suit right in front waiting for him. Once he caught his eye, he got a smile and his teacher waved him over. Internally Yuuri’s mind replayed the image of his teacher in his underwear, making him blush a bit.

“Hello there Yuuri. I’m so happy you texted. It gave me a good excuse to get out of an boring meeting. Now let’s get a table and then we can take a look at that paper. “ Professor Nikiforov said as he watched Yuuri approach him. “No problem Professor Nikiforov. Thank you for looking over my paper.” 

“Ah ah, Yuuri. It’s Victor when we are alone. Remember that.” Victor reprimanded him with a light hearted tone as Yuuri’s cheeks darkened before he replied, “Yes, Victor.”

Making their way into the quiet library, Yuuri was relieved to see that it was mostly empty except for the librarian and a couple of people reading. He let his teacher choose a quiet out of the way spot, he couldn’t help but want to sit closer to his teacher. Luckily it was a round table and his teacher decided to scoot closer, making his heart beat a little faster. Now pulling out the laptop from his bag, he opened it up and unlocked it all while breathing in his teacher’s expensive cologne. 

Once his document was open for viewing, Yuuri gave his teacher his laptop and watched as he began reading it with a half smile. As Victor scrolled through his document, Yuuri couldn’t help his gaze returning to his Advisor’s handsome face. Up close he was able to see a pale thin scar leading up to the edge of his professor’s eyebrow. He could not help but want to reach out and trace it, but he kept his hands firmly to himself. 

Then a stern woman’s voice broke his focus on his teacher to look over to see her reprimanding his two friends, Phichit and Yurio. ‘Oh no, not now. I don’t want them teasing me. Not in front of Victor.’ Yuuri thought with a panic when he saw Phichit catch his eyes, he could see the knowing smile spread across his friend’s face as he began coming towards them.

Phichit and Yurio sat down in front of them with knowing smiles on their faces. The librarian, Lilia, was still looking at them with an angry face, scaring them off. 

"Look at this, what a coincidence!" Phichit said and looked at Yurio. "You don't know him, he's our teacher, Victor Nikiforov."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yuri." he said and suddenly Victor looked confused between the two guys named Yuri.

"Nice to meet you," the professor said calmly. "Yuri? How do you distinguish the one people talk to?" his voice sounded interested in his students peculiar friend.

"That's the reason they call me Yurio." he sounded irritated, but deep down, he had taken a like to it.

"So, Yurio then?" the teacher nodded. "Nice to meet you, Yurio."

"Anyways, what were you guys doing here?" Phichit interrupted the exchange with what Yurio thought, was the stupidest question he could have asked.

"Well, they're obviously practicing for the exam that you should be preparing for!" the blonde answered and the other Yuuri's face began turning crimson. His friends were humiliating him in front of his crush. That was it, it was over. Victor was going to think that he was childish because of the people he associated with and he was never going to agree to go out on a much needed study date ever again.

"As a matter of fact, I already did. And, of course, I am ready to ace this test. Ever heard of the phrase 'the student surpasses the teacher'? Well, that applies to me." Phichit pointed to himself proudly, making Victor laugh softly. A sound that Yuuri found delightful.

"Is that so? Then I would like to quiz you before the actual test, to see if you're truly ready to pass this test with the highest mark." the silver haired man sounded excited with the challenge that Phichit had thrown at him.

“Yuuri, please hand me a sheet of paper, notebook would be fine.” Victor instructed as he gave Phichit a pleasant smile but with a trace of eye in his light blue eyes. Taking the paper and the pen offered, the silvered hair man wrote down a few equations on it before offering it to the confident student in front of him. “Here you go, let me know if you need any help.”  
With a smirk, Phichit took the piece of paper in his hands and began solving the equations. The first few were the easiest and, suddenly, he thought that Victor must have been underestimating his knowledge. Then, the middle ones came, those were more at his level but, by the time he managed to get to the last ones, the smirk he had on his face began to vanish slowly and everyone on the table could see how nervous and uneasy he was getting.

“What’s the problem, Phichit?” Victor smiled, the look on his face made him seem like a villain from a comic book. “You can’t finish? Need a hand?” the tone of his voice was obviously teasing and mocking towards him.

“No, no. Of course I can.” Phichit decided, he grabbed another piece of paper and began again. And again. And again. 

Sighing, Yurio took Phichit’s hand, feeling bad for his poor friend. “Phichit, if you can’t do it, then give up already. You’re looking like a fool.” he said and Phichit shook his head.

“No, I’ll do it. I have to prove how smart I am.” without even looking up from his papers, he began again.

Yuuri looked at Victor with a pleading look, trying to get his professor to end what seemed like a torture for his best friend. Victor looked at him, his smirk still on his face on the background, they could hear Phichit mumbling what sounded like “why?” repeatedly. 

Once the professor saw the look on Yuuri’s face, his smirk fell and he sighed. “Stop.” he told Phichit with an authoritative tone. Immediately, Phichit dropped the pencil and looked at him with his eyes wide open. “You don’t have to do those. I was just messing with you, there’s no way you can actually solve them. At least not without the proper knowledge.”

“Then why would you give them to me?!” Phichit complained.

“Well, that’s simple. Because you said that you had surpassed me. It was a test to prove you, I mean, if you had actually surpassed me, you would have been able to solve them in no time.” Victor replied with a kind smile and took the papers from Phichit’s hands. “Now, let me take a look at them so I can see how well are you doing.”

Looking over the papers with a low quiet hum, Victor remarked kindly, “You did well, I’m sure you are ready for the test in my class. Just perhaps not ready for my level, but that is to be expected for now. Perhaps you will surpass me in time.” 

Turning back to Yuuri, Professor Nikiforov slipped back into a professional manner and stated kindly, “Now for your paper, I have marked the few errors that I could find and made a few rewording suggestions in the comments. But I’m sure after you take my suggestions, you will easily get a good grade for it.” 

Then there was a loud audio news broadcast began blaring out from a person’s laptop in the library two tables over, bringing the librarian over. Yuuri turned to look at where the newscast was coming from describing an attack on a concert in the next town over by what looked like a swarm of purple rats biting people and putting them into a coma. 

Sharing a look with Yurio, Yuuri knew they had to notify Celestino fast. But as the newscast continued, they reported the rats disappearing while the authorities has quarantined the area. Phichit gave out a sigh and exclaimed while clapping Yurio on the back, “Man I was going to go to that but Yurio asked me to help him with his paper. Good thing I didn’t blow you off man, I owe you one.”

Unhappy that he had to leave, Yuuri took his laptop back and said, “Thank you so much for helping me Vic.. I mean Professor Nikiforov. I need to get home and take care of some things. Again thank you so much.” Cursing himself internally for almost saying Victor’s name in front of Phichit, Yuuri knew his friend will tease him mercilessly for it. 

Still the most important thing to do now was to report to their coach and see if there is a way they can predict and prevent another attack. So wrapped up with getting out of there, Yuuri missed the sad look that fleeted across his professor’s face at his departure. 

____________________________________________________________________________

As they made their way to his house, Yuuri was trying to think of a way to get rid of Phichit in a nice manner. Currently his Thai friend was teasing him about his relationship with their teacher. Cracking jokes like, “So is Professor Nikiforov having you do anything for extra credit?” or “So you are both on a first name basis, hmm. You better make sure to tell me any juicy details, I am not going to let my friend get taken advantage of.”

 

A little bit exasperated by his friend’s comments, Yurio got even angrier. He had to deal with all of those people either injured or gravely injured on his consciousness and, on top of that, Phichit wouldn’t shut up about how he wanted Yuuri to talk to him about his supposed boyfriend, that Nikiforov teacher. He was having enough for one day.

“Stop it, Phichit!” he screamed in the middle of the street, making both of his friends stop to look at him with their eyes wide open. “You seem way too excited for Yuuri’s love life, but there are more important things to deal with, you know?” Phichit’s smile fell, he could sense his anger.

“Yurio, if this is because of that paper that you asked me to help you with, everything’s going to be fine. Don’t worry about it.” that made him even angrier.

“No, it’s not…” he sighed. “You know what? It’ll be better if you just leave. I don’t need your help, I can deal with it on my own. Now, get out of here!” Phichit turned and looked at Yurio confused, Yuuri was looking at him sadly because of the way that Yurio had reacted to his comments. Although he wanted to disagree with the blonde, he couldn’t. His mind was plagued by thoughts and what ifs that no one could stop.

Without saying another word and looking disappointed, Phichit’s expression fell and walk away without looking back at them, clearly hurt by Yurio’s insensitive words.

 

Turning to look at Yurio with a disappointed look, Yuuri was torn between going after Phichit or going with the blonde to see Celestino. Making his decision, he said, “Give me a moment.” Going to chase after Phichit, Yuuri called out, “Wait, Phichit. Yurio is just being him again. Tomorrow you know he will take his words back. Now I’m going to talk to him about some stuff and then maybe tomorrow we can hang out.”

 

“Well, he owes me some of those pirozhki if he expects me to forgive him.” Phichit said in a sour tone, still hurt from Yurio’s sharp words. “Well I will call you tomorrow then. Bye Yuuri.”

Watching his friend leave with a sad little wave, Yuuri wished that he could tell him about his secret, he knew his friend would understand and support him. Unfortunately a secret identity is no longer a secret identity if they told people, even the ones they care about. Besides, Phichit would try to take pictures of them fighting and then people would wonder how he is there at the right times. One thing would lead to another and poof, there goes their anonymity.

Giving out a sigh, Yuuri turned to go to his home to speak with Celestino. Hopefully they can find more information and save some lives.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Going into his room and shutting the door behind him, Yuuri could see his coach was ready in his short skirt with Yurio looking grumpier than usual. Taking a seat on the bed, he waited to hear what his coach had to say,

“Look team, I know that the attack has been a shock to you. This shows that our enemy are moving to other cities in an effort to keep us from stopping them. So I have been working with creating a device that can have us get to wherever the enemy attacks. I present to you, your teleportation bracelet. I made them look like jewelry so to not raise suspicion.” Celestino stated as he handed them both a slim golden chain bracelet with a brown poodle charm attached. He goes on to explain, “These will flash when they sense the enemy’s energy, to activate transportation, simply press down on them and say, “Take me there!” To get back, the devices are programmed to take you back to this room when you press them and say, “Home.” Any questions?”

“Uhm… Yes, I do have one.” Yurio said, turning the bracelet back and forth and taking a good look at it, his face annoyed. “Why does it have to be a dog?” he looked up at Celestino with his brows furrowed.

Celestino looked at him confused, maybe taken aback by the unexpected question. “There are people getting injured, I found a solution to it and all you do is complain that it is a dog’s charm?” he asked.

Yurio nodded, completely unaware of how mad his coach was getting at him. “Well, yeah. I prefer if it is a cat. No, scratch that. I want it to be a cat, can you change it?” although his question seemed kind, his voice was as demanding as always.

“Then, if you want a cat, why don’t you try to make a teleportation device that fits in the size of a bracelet charm instead of complaining that it’s not the animal that you want, huh?” Celestino said sounding exasperated, something that was completely new for both of them and scared Yuuri a little bit since he was always kind and patient with them. He must have had a really hard time trying to actually make the device for him to be this mad at a simple comment that Yurio had said.

Yurio’s face went red after listening to what he had to say and, locking the anger deep within him, he nodded and sat down, putting on the bracelet that his coach had given to him, still unsatisfied with the fact that it wasn’t a cat, but he wasn’t going to risk it. He’d rather have to deal with a poodle charm rather than with Celestino’s anger.

Looking at the bracelet charm, Yuuri was reminded of his old Vicchan, he was such a good dog. Perhaps he will meet Professor Nikiforov’s Makkachin again and get to cuddle that puppy. With any luck, he will graduate in two semesters and then he could try being friends with his teacher and meet him on more of an equal standing.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

Going to school the next day was a little draining with the dark cloud of guilt for the people at that concert, Yuuri did his best to convince himself that they are now better equip for out of range attacks now. Looking down at the shiny bracelet, Yuuri smiled a little at the cute poodle charm, feeling a bit more relieved. 

Seeing his friend at the entrance, Yuuri immediately gave out a hopeful smile, praying that his friend Phichit would be in a happier mood that day. Normally Phichit was a very happy person, but he would get upset if someone gives a bad comment on his social media, someone saying hamsters were stupid, or someone saying something bad about his friends. 

Relieved to see his friend’s answering smile back at him, Yuuri picked up his pace to reach his friend while on his peripheral saw Yurio coming to meet their friend as well. “Hello Phichit, how are you doing today? Are you ready for the test as well?”

"Yes, I am as ready as I'll ever be. I've been practicing a little bit more after that meeting with Professor Nikiforov, so I should be able to get a good score if not the highest." Phichit answered.

From the corner of his eyes, Phichit saw Yurio walking up to them with a brown bag on his hand. His face hung low and he seemed kind of awkward and nervous.

"Hey." Yurio greeted his friend smiling a little bit as he handed him the bag. "I spent most of last night making those. Personally, I don't like to reheat them, but they taste good nonetheless." 

Phichit grabbed the bag with a curious look on his face, with looked even more confused as he saw that his pirozhki loving friend had a really girlish bracelet with a poodle charm hanging from it.

Before Phichit had the time to answer or make some sort of remark, the bell rang, indicating that the students should be near or in their respective classrooms.

Once they were in the middle of the test, his concentration broke as he saw his best friend shaking nervously. Yuuri was fidgeting with his pencil and practically pulling his hair off in an attempt to remember what Victor had taught him in their private lessons. 

As his eyes were focused on his friend, he noticed something that made him feel like he was left out. He was feeling angry and practically ready to hit something to get his anger out of his system.   
Yuuri had a bracelet that looked exactly like the one he had noticed on Yurio's wrist. 

What was the meaning of that? Were they closer friends? What exactly were they hiding from him? He wasn't dumb, he noticed that something else was going on between the two of them. Were they...? No, he didn't dare to think such a thing. Not when he was willing to bet all of his money, and even his life, on the fact that Yuuri Katsuki had the biggest crush that he had on his life. And the person that he was so infatuated with was none other than Victor Nikiforov. 

 

Meeting his friends for lunch, Yuuri was doing his best to calm his nerves from the test taking. He felt that he made a passing grade on his test but his anxiety was having a hay day telling him that he didn’t study enough or he didn’t use the correct formula to solve the equation. Approaching Phichit sitting at the lunch table, Yuuri smiled but it faltered at the suspicious look he received from his normally bubbly friend. 

“Hey Phichit, what’s up?” Yuuri asked softly as he approached his friend, immediately feeling that he did something wrong. Immediately switching to a defensive pose with his shoulders tense, Yuuri asked, “Is something wrong?”

In a tense tone, Phichit asked, “That’s a pretty bracelet that you and Yurio are wearing. Is it a friendship bracelet?”

Awkwardly shifting, Yuuri did his best to keep himself from covering the bracelet as he tried to think of a way to explain it without making his friend more upset. “Well it is just a piece of jewelry that we found and there were two of them. I can see if I can get you one as well.” he tried to offer in a placating manner as Phichit looked more upset with a dash of betrayal dancing on his face.

"No, thanks." he answered dryly, making Yuuri even more anxious. He wasn't completely sure of how to deal with Phichit while trying not to have a mental breakdown.

As if God himself had answered his prayers, Yurio came out of nowhere and sat right in front of him, next to Phichit looking as bored as always and not even bothered to cover the bracelet that was basically on Phichit's face.

"How was that ridiculous test of yours?" he tried to make conversation once he saw that Yuuri seemed on the verge of death, he turned to look at Phichit.

"Fine." again, he answered the question as dryly and with the little amount of words possible.

Yurio nodded once, twice and curiosity filled his mind. "What happened with...?"

Before Yurio could finish his sentence, Phichit got up of his seat completely angered by both of the people that he considered his friends.

"Will you stop it?" he exploded and began making a scene in the middle of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Yurio asked confused about what had happened.

"What's wrong? Are you kidding me?" he sighed. "Apparently I'm not worth being friends with, since both of you seem to be getting closer and closer and forgetting that I exist!"

"Phichit, that's not it. That's not it at all!" Yuuri suddenly interrupted him, but little did he care about what he had to say. He was mad and he was going to let all of his anger out.

"Really? You've been going out together, talking secretively about who knows what since it seems that I'm not allowed to know about it and now you even got friendship bracelets? Am I really that worthless to both of you?" Yurio rolled his eyes while everyone in the cafeteria was silent, watching the exchange between the three friends. 

"Seriously? You're jealous of this ridiculous piece of metal?" Yuuri could feel his cheeks turning a deep crimson color at the sight of someone's phone, they were probably recording the whole thing to upload on some social media later on. 

"So what if I am? I just want to be part of this too!" Phichit's voice lowered for a second and Yuuri opened his mouth to speak. "You know what? I don't care." he suddenly smiled as if the whole exchange hadn't happened at all. "You can both get married for all I care. I'm done with both of you lying to me. If you're not going to tell me the truth, then you're obviously not worth my time."

Before either of the two Yuris could say something, Phichit had left the room and everyone was still in silence, looking at them and still recording. Annoying Yurio more and more by the second.

"What are you looking at? Just keep minding your own business!" he screamed, scaring all of them and making them go back to whatever they were doing before.

Collapsing in the chair, wishing for the ground to swallow him whole, Yuuri knew the entire cafeteria was staring and whispering at them. Biting his lower lip to the point of pain, Yuuri could only kick himself for making Phichit feel left out but it was for his own safety. The only thing they could do now is let Phichit calm down before trying to talk to him again. 

Or perhaps it is better this way, if Phichit gets roped into his secret world of fighting mutant creatures, he could get hurt. Having lost his appetite for his lunch, Yuuri glanced up to see a dark frustrated look on Yurio’s face as he stared at his own food, seemingly without appetite either. Wishing his mind could come up with something to say, a flash caught his eye making him look down. 

Sharing a knowing look with Yurio, they silently picked up their food and went to find a secluded spot to use their transportation magic. After storing his food, they found a empty classroom and looked at their bracelets charms still flashing. 

Yurio turn to look at Yuuri to ask, “Our coach tested these out before giving them to us… Right?” Yuuri tried to give him a confident nod and smile before saying, “I’m sure he made sure these were safe before we used them. Let’s transform first and then we will try them out. The longer we wait, the longer before we can save people.”

Yurio grumbled a little but launched into his transformation into his outfit followed by Yuuri who was starting to think of scenes from the movie, “The Fly” when a teleportation has gone wrong. With a churning of an empty stomach bringing up a taste of bile to the back of his throat, Yuuri pressed the charm and stated in a shaking voice, “Take me there” ,before his vision was blinded by a bright light before a feeling of weightlessness overtaking him.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding himself in an alley in shadows from the tall warehouses surrounding them, Yuuri was still fighting the after feelings of dizziness from the teleportation they had. It was confusing since they didn’t see the monsters at first but they could hear loud squeaks and Georgi’s voice coming from around the corner. 

Yuuri immediately readied his weapon as Yurio did as well, with his heart in his throat, he stayed close to the wall and silently moved to peek around the corner. There were a host of large dog sized purple rats with Georgi making a grand speech on how they will infiltrate the amusement park next door and collect a lot of energy for their cause. 

“Ugh, why does he have to be there every single time we have to fight those ridiculous monsters?” Yurio asked disgusted at the sight of the heavily made up male in front of them, making Yuuri smile a little bit.

“And then…” Georgi’s speech was cut short the second he noticed the two of them not that far away, ready to fight him and stop him. “And then, I will die of anguish at the thought of me having to fight such a delicate flower. Oh, my love. I am so very sorry about having to do this to you.” he said while looking at Sailor Agape and taking the back of one of his hands into his forehead as if he were in a Shakespeare play and the other one face up, as if encouraging Agape to take it and join him in his agony. 

“And I will die of disgust at the thought of you speaking like that about me.” Yurio answered as he attacked the man. “Go,” he told Sailor Eros. “kill those monsters, I’ll deal with him.” Eros nodded, running away in the direction of the dog sized rats that were destroying everything in their paths.

“But you don’t have to, you can just accept the way I feel! We could be happy.” Georgi said, dodging the attacks. “You could come with me and I could protect you from all of this.” he was smirking wickedly, trying to look as innocent as he could, but failing in the attempt. 

If he only could manage to get his hands on Sailor Agape and making him turn to his side… He was sure that his bosses would be delighted and he would probably get the recognition that he deserved for his hard work. Maybe even a raise too and, hopefully, something with his blonde enemy.

“I don’t get enough recognition for having to deal with all of this goddamn bullshit.” Agape whispered to himself as he rolled his eyes and attacked him again, this time hitting his back. “I don’t care of whatever sickening fantasies about me you have going on in that repulsive head of yours, but if you think that I will join you, then I’ll just have to send you to a shrink after I kick your ass.” 

“If you can catch me first.” Georgi playfully winked his eye and ran away, leaving a slightly confused Sailor Agape standing in the middle of the warehouse. 

He blinked once, twice before realizing that the enemy was running away and so, without thinking about calling Sailor Eros for reinforcements, he went after the dramatic bitch he called his enemy.

Left alone with the purple rats, Yuuri immediately began to swing his sword frantically while trying to concentrate enough to call forth his magic for an ice shield. Unfortunately these creatures were much faster than the other larger creatures they dealt with. It was all he could do was to fend them off, each one jumping like the killer rabbit from a Monty Python movie. 

Throwing up a shield, Yuuri backed himself up against the wall of the warehouse hoping to get an advantage, but there were so many of them. Feeling his shield begin to crack under the combined weight of the rodents pressing on it, Yuuri’s breath sped up and he began to panic. He channelled everything he had into keeping the shield up but the rats just kept coming. 

“No, no, no, no!” Yuuri said in a panic, watching the rats throw themselves again and again at his breaking shield, wondering if this was how he was going to die when all of a sudden there was a crackling sound in the air. Looking up, Yuuri could see a man jumping down from the tall overhead crate with lightning flashing in his hands. He was wearing a eye mask in a silver tuxedo with a matching cape and long flowing silver hair. 

With a smirk on his face, the mysterious man threw the lightening at the rats, instantly frying them with the rodents screaming followed by the sickening stench of burning hair and flesh in the air. 

 

It was at that moment when Yuuri’s shield shattered and the backlash of his magic draining, his knees crumpled making him fall back against the wall. The stench making him dizzy and nauseous, he tried holding his breath and force his legs to get back up to no avail. It was then the mysterious man landed next to him and with gentle hand pulled him back up and scooped him princess style into his arms. 

Then the stranger took a leap and scaled the crates in the warehouse like superman until they escaped the warehouse through an open window. Holding on to the man around his neck with his arms, Yuuri was struck speechless from the sudden agility and the man’s gentle landing on the ground outside. 

“Are you alright little one?” The man in the tuxedo asked in a husky voice, still holding onto him like he didn’t weigh more than a feather. 

“Um, yes. Thank you for saving me, Mr?” Yuuri finally managed to squeak out as the handsome man smiled down at him, the sun glinting off his beautiful silver hair blowing in the breeze. 

 

“Hmm I guess I should introduce myself, but in our line of work we need a secret identity, no? You can refer to me as Silver Mask if you like, but I am open to pet names. What shall I call you besides beautiful?” Silver Mask said with a warm tone to his voice, making Yuuri blush and melt on the inside. 

Stuttering for a bit, still in shock of being called beautiful by a man that could have walked out of his dreams, Yuuri said, “My name is Yu… I mean, I’m Sailor Eros. Yes, I am Sailor Eros. Thank you so much for saving me. Whatever can I do to repay you?” Immediately wanting to kick himself for not only almost revealing his name, but also sounding like any other damsel in distress. 

“What you can do for me, that is a very open question. I could ask anything of you, perhaps something dirty?” Silver’s mouth drawled out the last word, the implication making Yuuri’s skin break out in goosebumps with a heat stirring in his lower abdomen. Swallowing back a noise in his throat, Yuuri didn’t know what to say or hope for. 

“I think I will ask you for a kiss, would that be acceptable?” Silver asked in a coaxing tone, giving Yuuri a smile aimed directly at his faltering defenses and breaking through like an missile. 

‘A kiss, that’s all?’ Yuuri’s mind sputtered out, it didn’t take him long to exclaim, “Yes!” before pulling back to not seem so sex starved, “I mean… That seems fair to me.” 

 

“Perfect,” Silver all but purred, still holding him in his arms, began to lift his arm up with Yuuri to pull his head closer. Yuuri helped by looping a nervous hand to the back of his hero’s neck to give him leverage to move up and to pull those impossibly perfect lips closer. Every part of his body is yearning to move closer, his heart beating fast as he nervously licked his lips in preparation. 

At the indescribable moment when their lips touched, Yuuri could swear a cloud of butterflies burst in his stomach and his mind, gasping a little which parted his lips. It was just the opening needed for the silver haired man to deepened the kiss. 

Yuuri has had kisses before but they all paled in comparison to the kiss of his hero, it literally took his breath away. Feeling his body ache for more, Yuuri gave off of a moan that was swallowed up by Silver, it was like he was trying to suck the soul out of him. The call of his name by his irritable teammate broke the sensual spell that was cast over him making him break away for air. 

With a smug look of conquest on his face, Silver quickly moved to press a quick kiss to Yuuri’s forehead before gently putting him down. His knees still weak from the liplock, Yuuri tried to get his bearings, turning to look behind him away from Silver Mask to see if his teammate was nearby. 

As the man that had left him speechless ran away, a really angry looking Sailor Agape turned around the corner, finding him with a silly look on his face under the dimly lit alleyway. “What happened to you?” his face turned from angry to confused. “How did you end up here?” he raised an eyebrow.

Sailor Eros gulped nervous. How was he supposed to explain to his teammate that he was rescued by a mysterious man with a silver suit and questionable intentions? He was probably going to think that he had lost his mind.

“So?” he insisted while looking around, probably trying to see if he could find that Black Ice Bitch anywhere around. 

“A really good looking man dressed in a silver suit brought me here.” was Eros only response, making Agape frown.

“Are you okay, Sailor Eros?” he put the back of his hand on his forehead, as if taking his temperature, suddenly worried that his teammate had been incapacitated by some sort of powerful spell. Surprisingly, he seemed to be completely fine. “Did you bump your head or something? Do you have a concussion? What are you talking about?”

“Didn’t you see the man dressed in silver that just saved me?” he questioned, but his teammate shook his head.

“There was no one here, Eros.” he sounded completely serious, making him afraid that he had hallucinated the whole exchange between him and the gorgeous man that called himself Silver Mask. Sailor Agape looked at him even more worried. “Let’s go home, you look like you could use a good night’s sleep.”

 

Confused, Yuuri let the matter drop as his mind swirled with his encounter with the heroic stranger. Silver Mask must have pulled a ninja disappearing act at the sight of his teammate. Why did the stranger not want to stick around and reveal himself? 

His mind swirling, Yuuri along with his teammate used their transportation bracelet to whisk them back to his room where their coach waited. Turning to face his coach in his poodle form, Yuuri quickly asked, praying the stranger wasn’t a figment of his mind, “Are there any other heroes like us in the area? I was saved by a man who calls himself Silver Mask who used lightning to destroy the creatures.”

Celestino was silent for a long time, trying to recall of any other heroes that he might have heard of. And, in a second, his face changed completely. He seemed tense and nervous, but tried to keep his cool under the gaze of his magical apprentices. 

“I remember there was one, a really long time ago.” he said, none said a word or tried to interrupt him. “So long ago, that I don’t think they can do this anymore. But this is completely unrelated, there wasn’t anyone called Silver Mask or that had powers like that.” his coach shook his head, Yuri’s face suddenly fell, disappointment clear on his features.

“That’s okay, thank you.” with a nod of his head, he turned around and left the room.

Both, Celestino and Yurio looked at the door, then they exchanged meaningful looks. The blonde sighed and then he followed his teammate. He didn’t go far, he was sitting in the steps of the staircase that led to the family rooms.

Silently feeling ridiculous, Yurio sat down next to him. “Hey!” he nudged him softly with an annoyed look even if he was smiling at him.

“What? You’re going to make fun of me for having hallucinations while in battle?” to his surprise, Yurio shook his head. What was it with his teammate being so nice to him? Was he ill or something? Not that he complained, he liked this part of the blonde better than his usually annoyed and angry side.

“No, I just think that you shouldn’t think too much of it. It’s only going to mess with you and that’s not good. Who are you going to protect if your head’s in the battle but your heart’s with that mysterious person? Will you really let people get hurt just because someone saved you and now you fell head over heels for this Silver Mask?” his voice was low, as to not alarm any of his family about what was going on and sounded skeptical of his inability to protect someone, making him a little bit angry.

“No! That’s not it!” he got up and walked a few steps down only to be at eye level with Yurio. “It’s not that I fell for Silver Mask!” he was blushing madly just at the thought of the kiss that they shared a mere few hours prior. “It’s just that I want to thank him for doing so! If he hadn’t done that, then… Then I might have been dead by the time you found me.” he whispered and looked down, suddenly becoming scared at the thought of his own death.

Yurio nodded and got up, walked down to where he was standing and put his hand on his shoulder. “Follow my advice, the best thing that you can do right now is going to sleep. Forget about Silver Mask, if he showed up when you needed him once, then he sure as hell will show up if you need him again.” a silence fell between them. “But don’t go running head first into any dangerous situations. If he doesn’t save you, I won’t be there to save you.” he warned him, kept walking down the stairs and, eventually, left his house.

Yurio was right. If he saved him once, then he might be able to save him another time.

____________________________________________________________________________

Over the next week, Yuuri had to get used to the lack of Phichit’s company and the increase of Yurio’s. On top of that, his mind kept replaying his interactions with the mystery man in silver and how the kiss rocked his world. The kiss was the stuff romantic films hinged on and made hearts flutter and eyes tear up.

Unable to help himself, Yuuri would stare at his poodle charm every so often, almost trying to will it to flash so he may get another chance to meet his savior. Then he would chastise himself afterward for wanting the chance that may put people in danger just to meet a hot guy. He found himself daydreaming through his classes except for his favorite teacher’s. 

Professor Nikiforov was still as handsome as ever and would come over close enough for Yuuri to breath in his wintry aftershave to help him with problems. He was afraid in those moments that his heart was beating fast enough for his teacher to hear but his professor never showed any inclination of noticing. That was when Yuuri knew for a fact that his type were tall men with silver hair and soft lips.

It was worse at night as he would dream and sometimes fantasy of entangling himself between the both of his obsessions only to wake up to a mess in his bedsheets when the morning came. Luckily his magical coach wouldn’t say anything then a knowing look as Yuuri did the walk of shame of hauling his sheets to the washer. The only time he had any privacy was when he was in the shower where he would shamefully bit into his fist as his essence splattered onto the shower walls.

If only he could talk to his friend Phichit who was still not talking to him or Yurio and would shoot them looks of betrayal from across the room. Yurio would scoff and look away from Phichit with some grumbles but Yuuri could tell that he misses their normally happy go, lucky friend. 

One day sitting at lunch, Yuuri was just playing around with his bento as Yurio was going on about his classes and how they should get in some practice for their next fight. He could only nod along as his mind raced back to his encounter with the silver mask, only taking notice as Yurio snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Hey! You are not even listening to me! You are just thinking about your new boyfriend again aren’t you? Just try to deny it!” Yurio almost snarled out, affronted at being ignored so easily as Yuuri blushed red before throwing out an apology. 

“I’m sorry, I just, I don’t know.. My mind just keeps replaying it and my brain just drifts away with it. I just want to meet him again. I almost am wishing for another attack for another chance. Is that terrible of me?” Yuuri confessed as Yurio rolled his eyes at him. All he can do is wait to see if he will run into him again.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few weeks, Yuuri was starting to believe that the kiss was made up in his mind. After that day, there haven’t been any attacks at all. Not that he was sad that people would not be hunted for their energy but he wished to see that man again. Letting out another sigh to himself, he made his way down the street to his home. The shadows of the trees darkening and stretching across the road as the sun began to set, giving everything a slightly eerie feeling. 

Doing his best to shake it off, Yuuri couldn’t help but caved into his instincts to look around to see if someone was tailing him. It might have been the stalker movie he had just seen last night with his coach which could have fed his overactive imagination into making him uneasy in a deserted setting like this. 

Looking up ahead, he could see his house with his coach in the yard in dog form watching his mother work in their vegetable garden out front with her palm-leaf hat from their vacation to the islands a year ago. The familiar image banished his paranoia away and his feet picked up the pace to go home and get started on his homework. 

Yurio should be coming by for dinner and then they were going to work on homework before practice sparring with their coach. Even though the enemy haven’t shown their faces, Celestino insisted on keeping them in top form before the next attack.

Dinner was a quiet affair with his mother trying to push more food onto Yurio while stating that he was too thin with the grumpy young man putting up with it. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at his mother’s loving tendencies, thank goodness their sparring practice help with most of the baby fat which used to get him teased as a child. With their bellies full, they made their way upstairs to where their homework and coach waited.

Transforming into his human form in front of them once the bedroom door was closed, Celestino smiled and stated, “Tonight my warriors after you do your homework and properly digest your meal, I have created an obstacle course to test your abilities. Trust me you will sleep well tonight afterward!”

As soon as Celestino said that, Yurio wanted to groan. He knew that he had promised to practice after finishing homework, but he felt really lazy after actually finishing with all these normal life duties. 

With a flick of his wrist, the two of them along with their coach teleported to what looked like an empty field of grass. In front of them, there were two different sets of courses: both of them had some ladders, ropes and monkey bars and, as far as Yurio could see, one of them had something fire-related at the end of it, probably to test his abilities.

He was surprised, it seemed that the course had grown the size of, at least, two or three blocks since the last time he could remember. 

He didn't mind, though. He loved the chance to prove his coach, once again, that he was more agile and faster his teammate. Any way to prove his worth was enough to get him competitive.

"Are you two ready?" the man asked after they ran a few laps as a warm-up, looking at the two sailors who were dressed in grey and black sweatpants respectively and white shirts.

Both of them nodded and, at the count of three, ran towards the course while the coach stood in his place with a chronometer in hand, timing them as they began. 

The first hundred meters were the easiest, running through the grass was nothing. Until, he stepped into a small hole, big enough to fit his foot. 

"Celestino, what is this??" he asked angrily while looking back at the coach. He could barely see the man, but he heard his laugh. 

"If the enemy won't play fair, then neither will I." he screamed back at the blonde. A few meters back, he could see Yuuri struggling with both of his feet in two different holes. 

He smiled to himself, knowing that he would be stuck there for a while, preferably, long enough for him to gain more distance. 

He saw it when he was about to jump, making him lose his concentration and fall to the ground, his hair tie falling somewhere in the darkness. 

His bracelet was lighting up for the first time in almost a month. He looked up with worry in his eyes and ran towards his coach and Yuuri, who just nodded at him. 

Both of them transformed into their Sailor counterparts and pressed the dog charm without hesitation and said "Take me there!" at the same time. 

The second they arrived at their destination, Sailor Agape could hear people screaming and some of them even pleading for their lives and praying to unknown Gods. 

When he could finally see what the panic was all about, he almost fell backward, completely horrified. 

Not that far away from them stood a monster that was easily a few miles tall, a pale sickly green with quite a lot of tentacles and a jelly looking figure that seemed to be some sort of plant. 

"What the Hell did that bitch came up with this time?" he asked Sailor Eros, but as he turned around to see him, he looked as if he was debating whether to make a run for it or say and save the people who needed him. 

Yuuri could only stare up in horror at the tentacle thing slithering as its appendages grabbed for the civilians in the park.. The ones in its grasp were stripped of their clothes and with the most pleasure struck features he had never seen out of porn he would sneak some times when he was alone. His face getting red from embarrassment, he slowly worded out, “Yurio, I think we are dealing with a sex tentacle monster…”

Readying an sharpened ice blade, Yuuri snapped out of his stupor to state, “I’m going to try to cut some of the hostages free. Please keep it busy and be careful.” That was when the creature of tentacles opened a large baby blue eye from the middle of the mass and Yuuri could get the feeling the gaze was stripping them naked. The corners of the eye lifted up in a smile as the appendages shot out towards them in a wave of green, eager to bring them into its clutches.

Yurio ran towards the enemy, hearing a laugh from somewhere in front of the monster. He focused his eyes, seeing what looked like a black point. He was getting tired of seeing that guy everywhere. Wasn’t there a day when that bitch took a break? Why was it always him when they had to deal with some monsters?

“Finally, my love has arrived.” the Black Ice Witch sounded exactly like a teenage girl seeing her crush walk by her at lunchtime. “Now the real fun will begin.” he sighed with a glint of something that Yurio could only recognize as lust.

Suddenly, what Yuuri had said before running towards it to save people came to his mind, making the puzzle pieces fit: people were chosen by the tentacle monster were immediately turned on. 

Gritting his teeth, Yurio cursed his enemy in all the languages he knew how to. For once since the confrontations began, he felt he was fighting against a worthy opponent. “So, will you come and play?” he winked at the blonde and one of the tentacles moved at a really fast speed towards him.

The sailor dressed fighter jumped, narrowly dodging the attack. Relentlessly, Georgi kept attacking him, not letting him catch a breath between attacks. “Why?” he asked, hand on his forehead, with a dramatic tone of voice. “Why won’t you let me have you? Can’t you see that opposites attract and I am attracted to you?” 

“Seriously, I can’t believe you’re still going on about that? Are you really that oblivious to everything I said or are you just that hopelessly in love with me?” Yurio wasn’t only annoyed by his insistence, he was disgusted by it. He just couldn’t understand his desperation, why he didn’t move on to find someone else to obsess over.

Even if he hated to make small talk while he fought, he knew that he couldn’t deal with that monster on his own. He needed his teammate in order to bring it down. Therefore, the only thing he could do until Yuuri came back to him was making small talk and avoid to be touched by those tentacles.

Doing his best to weave in and out of the slimy-looking tentacles, Yuuri was finally close enough to start freezing parts of the monster which made give out an unholy shrieking sound. Doing his best not to harm the people in the grip of the monster, he sliced away at tentacles coming at him. But while his back was turned, a tentacle sneaked up behind and grabbed onto his ankle, making him twirl to chop it off him. 

Internally cringing from the warm wet slime it left on him, Yuuri continued his assault while doing his best to dodge. Looking back to check on his teammate, he saw him doing his best to fight off the tentacles as well while trading terse remarks with the Black Ice Witch. Turning his gaze back to the creature, he grimaced as the people moaned and gasped in the throes of forced pleasure. Finally arriving at the base of the monstrosity, he continued to slash at the creature despite the fatigue weighing down his limbs from the prior interaction with his coach’s obstacle course. 

Slowly but far too quickly, his sword grew heavier in his grasp and his moves became more clumsy and uncoordinated. Sensing an opening, the creature increased its attack and swarmed him. The appendages knocking the sword out of his weakened grip, Yuuri was immobilized despite his struggles as he was drawn into the mass of tentacles as his magical clothes were started to get ripped off his body by the lecherous tentacles. 

Opening his mouth to call for help, it was stuffed with a tentacle shooting something sweet into his mouth, causing him to choke on the substance in his mouth. Another tentacle wrapped around his throat and gently massaged it, encouraging him to swallow against his will.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jumping up and down everywhere and avoiding those tentacles seemed to be the only thing Yurio could do while Georgi laughed at him. “Yes, that’s perfect. Exhaust yourself, the faster you do that, the sooner I can bring you with me into my Castle of Love,” he said, his voice nothing but loving towards him.

“Castle of love? Please, don’t tell me you plan to bring me to a Barbie looking castle.” Yurio replied as he jumped again, avoiding another tentacle and slightly disgusted by the thought of living in a completely pink and girly castle.

Suddenly, Georgi’s eyes lit up excitedly. “A Barbie…?” he gasped as he smiled, nothing but adoration came out of his eyes and mouth as he spoke. “That would make me Barbie and you would be my Ken, right?”

With a sigh, the blonde shook his head a couple of times. What was wrong in this guy’s head to end up missing the point completely? How many times was he going to complain about it and how many more times did he need to explain to him that he wasn’t interested in him at all?

Jumping as far away as possible from the monster, he took a few breaths, trying to calm himself down and think of a way out of this. There was no way he could win if he kept doing that and they both knew that well. He could see the Witch smirking and one of the tentacles rising in slow motion as his mind raced against time to come up with an idea.

“Is that all?” Georgi asked, his voice quite disappointed in how easy it was to defeat Agape as he didn’t move from his place at all, as if he was already tired. “Seriously?” he almost sounded like a toddler who was sad at how fast his time to play went by. “What happened to the fierce Sailor I fell in love with? Why aren’t you fighting as hard as you fought the first time?” Yurio raised an eyebrow, surprised by how much the Dramatical Witch wanted him to fight him.

“I… I give up.” the blonde raised his hands, asking for a truce. The Witch’s hand raised up as well to stop one of the tentacles halfway through his path to smash Sailor Agape to pieces. His face was hard in concentration, slowly scanning the silver dressed man. 

“There’s no way I can win against you, not alone. So I give up.” Yurio dropped his hands at his sides and kneeled, his head hanging low. “You can take me with you, I won’t try to escape. I promise.” 

Seconds, minutes passed by before the other man spoke, his voice loud and clear. “No.” Agape looked up, one of his eyebrows raised in confusion. “I refuse to let you out of this so easily. I won’t let you give up. I came here to have an amazing fight against you and you’re being disrespectful towards me by giving up like this.”

“But, isn’t that what you wanted all along? To bring us, the Sailor duo, down? To, as you said, ’take me to your Castle of Love’? Why are you refusing that you’ve won?” for a second, Yurio thought that he was going insane, as he thought he saw Georgi tearing up a little.

“Because I love fighting with you almost as much as I’m in love with you,” he confessed, making the blonde one feel confused and conflicted about what he felt towards the Witch that wouldn’t stop fighting and throwing weird compliments at him.

“Then I’m giving you the chance to take me. There’s no way I can win against you and we both know it, I’m all yours.” Yurio could still see the monster moving slowly now as if he was more relaxed than before and his owner seemed to be deep in thought.

The Witch sighed and looked at Agape with conflicted thoughts. He would sure get praised not only by General JJ but also by the Black Ice Prince if he captured one half of the Sailor duo. He’ll probably even get more recognition from the rest of the officers for it and he’ll finally get a higher rank, hopefully as a General. But, was he willing to let his emotions ruin all the things that he could have if he did this one thing?

The first time he had seen Sailor Agape he had been furious and loved teasing the blonde just for the stupid remarks he would get back. But now, he had realized that this was more than a simple rivalry, he had fallen in love with him. 

He began cursing himself, that wasn’t the plan at all. That wasn’t supposed to happen, was he seriously going to risk his life at the price of his crush being safe? What if General JJ decided it was time to finally step up and kill them? No, he couldn’t do such a thing.

Seeing the conflict in his eyes, Yurio walked up to him slowly as to not scare him with the kindest look he could put on. He took both of Georgi’s hands in his, he was shaking and his eyes seemed lost as he looked up at him. Their height difference of almost 15 centimeters was quite obvious now that he was closer to him.

“It’s okay, it’s my decision. I choose this,” he whispered and hugged him, making him open his eyes and gasp.

“Sailor Agape…” he whispered, completely surprised by the sudden display of affection, he was sure that he was blushing and probably on the verge of fainting just by the feeling of Agape’s body this close to his.

Feeling how the Witch let his guard down, Yurio raised his hand behind the other man and hit him as hard as he could, making him lose consciousness. The blonde rolled his eyes annoyed as the black-haired fell into the ground. Even when he was fainting he looked dramatic. 

As a result of him knocking Georgi off, he could see the monster not that far away from him, deflating slowly as if it was a balloon. Once it began to fall, it shattered like a broken piece of glass and light came out of it as it disappeared completely from the scene, leaving confused and scared people behind it. 

However while Sailor Agape was preoccupied with the sudden naked people on the ground still writhing around in the goo left over by the creature, he failed to notice that his teammate had vanished from the scene.


End file.
